Legend Of Zelda:A Link To The Past Novelization
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: This is a continuation of my Imprisoning War story, story will be slightly changed. Link the descendant from the Hero of Time must stop Agahnim from ruling Hyrule. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past Novelization

Prologue

In the beautiful land of Hyrule, surrounded by mountains and forests, legends told of a golden power, in a golden land. Many aggressively sought to seek the Golden Power, but none returned. A great war broke out over the Golden Power, as those who entered the Golden Land transformed into monsters and demonic creatures. In the battle, many lives were lost; including Queen Zelda and King Kerrod, who were murdered by Zelda's firstborn son Prince Dink. Dink was corrupted and transformed by The Great Demon King, who had claim of the Golden Power. The New King: Icibus, former head of the Hylian Knights ordered seven wise men to seal the portal on top of Death Mountain to the corrupted Golden Land. Link, the head of the Knights, and Calloway his sister's boyfriend and knight fought to keep the monsters at bay. Though the rest of the Hylian Knights died in the great battle, the two managed to successfully fight off the monsters, while the seven wise men sealed the portal, the seal should have remained for all time. Dink who was general of the evil one's army was imprisoned in the Dark World, being tortured for generations until he died. The Evil King revived the body and possessed it becoming Agahnim, the dark wizard.

Four generations passed and the tale of the Golden Power, and The Imprisoning War were merely a legend. Hyrule was plagued by catastrophe, said to generate out of the weakened seal to The Dark World. Famine, disease, and war broke out across the land, the king was at a loss of what to do. One day a mysterious wizard known as Agahnim showed up and ended the plagues, the king who thought Agahnim to be the second coming of The Seven Wise Men, made the wizard his chief advisor. Agahnim used his position and powers to eliminate the good king, he then posed as the king and had his soldiers abduct the seven descendants of the wise men. Six of them were sent to the Dark World by Agahnim in an attempt to break the ancient seal, the seventh maiden Princess Zelda remains. The time of destiny for the princess is drawing near, she waits in her cell of the dungeon.

A young boy Link, and his uncle Eugene were in a small house outside of Hyrule Castle. Link laid in bed asleep, and his uncle was tending to the fireplace. Link tossed and turned in his bed, he heard a voice suddenly ring through his head "Help me, please help. I'm a prisoner in Hyrule Castle, Agahnim abducted the other six maidens and they've vanished. Only I remain, my name is Zelda. I'm in the dungeon of the castle, please help me!" Link woke from his sleep, he looked at his uncle who picked up his sword and shield. Eugene, who heard Zelda's voice as well looked at his nephew. "Link, I'll be back in the morning. Go back to sleep, and do not leave the house." Eugene told Link before he walked out of the door of the house. Link sat at the end of the bed for a few minutes, he finally jumped out pf bed. He got dressed putting on his brown pants, red boots, and his green tunic and green cap. He walked over to his uncle's chest, which contained a lantern, he walked out of his house and headed north to the castle. At the castle gate, a soldier guarding the entrance stopped Link "You got no business in the castle son, go home and go to bed." He told Link. Link turned around and walked back toward his house, when he heard Zelda's voice "Help me, I'm in the dungeon of the castle. There is a secret passage that leads to the castle garden on the side of the castle, please hurry!" she told Link telepathically. Link walked around the side of the castle, and found four tiles surrounding a bush. Link lifted the bush, revealing a hole, which Link jumped down in.

In the sewer, Link looked around the corner. His uncle Eugene and a mysterious man in a green robe were sword fighting, his uncle fought valiantly against the man, until the man raised his left palm in the air. A yellow orb of dark energy shot out of the palm and hit Eugene, who staggered back. The man seizing this opportunity struck Eugene in the chest, and pulled his sword back out. Eugene fell to the floor, clutching this wound. "Agahnim, you'll pay for this!" he shouted. Agahnim laughed and turned around, walking out of the sewer. Link ran to his dying uncle, who looked at Link "Take my sword and shield, they're heirlooms passed down by our family for four generations. You can do it, save Zelda….and Hyrule…" Eugene passed away speaking these words. Link wiped the tears from his eyes, and he picked up the sword and shield. He walked into the next room where two soldiers were pacing back and forth, Link in a fit of rage slaughtered the soldiers. He looked at the dead soldiers and at his sword, he walked out of the sewer into the castle garden.


	2. Chapter 1: Saving The Princess

Chapter 1: Saving The Princess

Link walked out of the sewer, he was in the garden castle. The rain poured down on Link's body, he ducked behind a bush as two soldiers in green armor walked by. When they passed him, Link stepped out from behind the bush. He stabbed the soldier on the left in the back, the soldier fell on his face dead. The second soldier turned around, he and Link sword fought. Link held up his shield as the soldier thrust his sword at him, Link side stepped the soldier and slashed him across his stomach. Link looked behind him to see three more soldiers coming his way, only one was armed. Link killed the two unarmed soldiers, and fought with the third one. Link thrust his sword into the soldier's chest, he pulled hos sword back and and the soldier fell down. Link thrust his sword in the back of the soldiers head and back out, he put his sword and shield away and walked into the castle.

Inside the castle there was an ominous feel, Link noticed three soldiers patrolling the inside near the entrance. Link ducked behind a pillar and poked his head around, the soldiers walked away. When their back was turned Link ran to the staircase on the left, he turned in the nearest room. Inside the room a soldier in blue armor paced back and forth, he turned around and walked the opposite direction from Link. Link saw a ceramic pot sitting in the corner, he picked up the pot and carried it over hos head. When the soldier come back in Link's direction Link threw the pot at him, the pot broke over the soldier's head knocking him unconscious. Link walked over the soldier's unconscious body and out the door, outside it was still storming, Link ducked against the wall and poked his head around the corner. Agahnim walked outside the center door, the door was a double door. Agahnim approached a soldier with black armor and a spiked mace standing guard "Is the princess ready?" Agahnim asked the soldier "Yes my lord." The soldier replied. "Bring her to me." Agahnim commanded the soldier before turning around and walking back through the door. The door upon closing had a barrier, the soldier walked to the other side of the castle and through a door. Link, recognizing the wizard, walked to the double doors. He saw the barrier and tried to slash it with his sword, the force knocked Link back. Link decided to follow the guard in black, he walked through the door the soldier went through.

Link walked back into the castle, he was on the other side from where he started. He looked over the railing and saw three soldiers patrolling the floor, he jumped off the ledge and killed the two unarmed soldiers. He and the third soldier fought, Link looked for an opening and thrust his sword into the soldier's throat. The soldier fell down dead and, Link turned around and walked through the northwest doorway. He walked into a hallway that had two statues and a doorway between them on the right wall, Link walked down the stairs in the doorway and found himself in the dungeon, he walked down the staircase and seen a soldier in blue armor running toward him. Link slashed his sword at the soldier, who backed away. The soldier accidentally stumbled and fell down off the floor to the ground below, Link looked over the edge into the pit. Link headed south where two more soldiers in blue were pacing, Link snuck behind the soldier and slashed his sword at the soldier's neck. The soldier's severed head flew in the air and into the pit, the second soldier looked at Link and charged toward him. Link saw two pits sitting in the center, he picked up one of the pots and threw it at the soldier. The pot hit the soldier knocking him back, causing him to fall into the pit.

Link kept going through the dungeon, he killed the soldiers in his way navigating through. He come to a room with a soldier in blue, and a chest in the center of the room. Link killed the soldier and opened the chest, inside was a blue boomerang. Link walked out of the room and headed north, he walked down the staircase into the room with the cells. A soldier paced back and forth, Link threw the boomerang at the soldier. The boomerang stunned the soldier, Link finished him off with his sword. Link looked to the end of the room where the soldier in black started walking his way. Link walked into the open cell where three pots sat, he picked one up and walked out od the cell. The soldier spun his mace and it barely missed Link, Link threw the pot at the soldier, knocking him back and stunning him. Link ran back into the cell and grabbed another pot, he hurled it at the soldier again this time knocking him out. Link searched the guard and found a big key, Link grabbed the key and walked to the end of the room. Inside the cell was Princess Zelda she looked at Link. "Use the key to open the cell." She told him. Link nodded and put the big key in the cell lock opening it, Link walked into the cell and looked at Zelda who kissed him in return. She stopped kissing and looked at Link "Thank you, I had a feeling you were getting close. What is your name?" She asked him. "My name is Link." Link replied. Zelda looked at Link "The wizard is trying to break the seal to the corrupted Golden Land, we have to get out of here. There is a secret passage behind the throne room that can lead us to safety, I'll stay behind you." Zelda told Link. They walked out of the dungeon and navigated their way upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2: Escaping The Castle

Chapter 2: Escaping The Castle

Link ventured up the stairs out of the dungeon, Princess Zelda following behind him. He made a right in the hallway going out the opposite way he came in, in the main room of the castle the soldiers were still pacing. Link and Zelda ducked behind a pillar, and Link looked around. Zelda looked at the hero and pointed at a room on top of the stairway. "That's the throne room there, there's a secret passage that leads to a sanctuary. Let's go." She whispered. When the soldiers faced the opposite way, Link and Zelda ran up the staircase, and into the throne room. In the throne room, two soldiers in blue armor, charged at Link and Zelda. Link hit one with his boomerang, and the force knocked the soldier back. Link jammed his sword into the soldier's chest, and pulled his sword back out. Link then slashed the second soldier across the stomach, the soldier fell down bleeding out. Link and Zelda went up another staircase to the thrones, there was a podium behind the thrones. Zelda looked at Link "This passage goes through the sewers, it's dark. It's a good thing you have a lantern, I'll help you push this out of the way." She told Link. The two got on the left side of the podium and pushed, the podium was heavy and moved slowly. When they finally moved it out of the way a doorway was revealed, Link walked in first, with Zelda behind him.

The room was dark, and smelly. Rats the size of dogs infested the sewer, Link killed any rat that ran his way. They made it through the first room, and down stairs to another. More rats blocked their way, Link drew his sword and killed them all, they walked through to the next room. They reached the sewer, the bad smell was even stronger in here, they navigated through the dirty water. Link killed any rat and keese in his way. He reached a doorway on the left side of the room, the room was infested with bats. They attacked Link and Zelda, swarming them, Link drew his sword and started slashing at the bats. Once it was clear they left this this room, taking a doorway at the top. They reached a lit room, full of keese and rats. Once Link killed them off he sat down, he looked at the princess. "We're sleeping here, we'll go the rest of the way in the morning." He told Zelda. "Okay, I'm tired too." She replied. Link nade a pallet on the floor for them to sleep, he and Zelda laid there. Zelda turned around and kissed the hero "You're a brave soul, you got a spirit in you. A spirit that will drive you to save this land." Zelda said as she climbed on top of Link.

Link and Zelda continued making out, he slid his hands up her thighs. She wasn't wearing underwear, Link got hard feeling her naked clit, Zelda slid off Link's pants and sat on his hard member. She started riding Link moaning and panting in pleasure, Link thrust into hers, they made out while they did it. Link started kissing her neck, they came simultaneously and Zelda got off him. Link put his pants back on and held Zelda tight, she looked Link in the eyes "Something about us, it seems meant to be. The spirit you possess, and the spirit I possess. There has always been a love there, like we've known each other for a long time." She told Link. Link looked her in the eyes "I know, I feel it too. Everything about this seems familiar." He replied. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Link woke up a few hours later. He woke Zelda up "Come on, let's get going." He told her. Zelda stood up and followed Link, they ventured through the rest of the passage. They fought their way to a small room which contained two rats and two switches, Link killed the rodents and pulled the switch on the right.

A door opened at the south end of the room, Link and Zelda walked through. Inside the church the podium at the altar moved to the right, Link and Zelda exited through this new opening. A sage stood there, he was tan wearing a blue robe and glasses. He looked at Zelda and Link "Princess Zelda, I'm glad you're alright." He looked at Link "Is this your doing young man?" He asked Link. Zelda walked to the sage "Yes, it was Link who saved me from the wizard's clutches. The wizard has done something terrible to the other six, he's brainwashed the soldiers. And my father is…" She stopped and looked at Link "You must not let the wizard break the seal, I'm afraid what you got now won't harm him. You need the Master Sword, the village elder in Kakariko Village knows where it is. I'll stay here where it's safe, go find the elder Link." Zelda said before planting a kiss on Link's lips. The sage looked at Link "She's safe here, go and save Hyrule." He told Link. Link looked at the two "I'll be back." He said. Link walked through the sanctuary and exited the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Den Of Thieves

Chapter 3: Den of Thieves

Link walked out of the sanctuary, the sun shining down. It was a beautiful day in Hyrule, Link walked to the road, where a soldier in green armor was pacing back and forth. Link attacked the soldier from behind, he slashed his sword across the soldier's back. When the soldier fell to the ground, Link jammed his sword into the soldier's heart. Link continued down the road, heading toward Kakariko Village. Link come across four soldiers patrolling an area, he decided to sneak past them. Link took cover behind a tree, when the coast was clear, Link ran down the road. The soldiers spotted Link and he started running, he ran past two more soldiers who joined in at trying to catch him. Link turned right and ran north, he come to the lumberjack brothers A, and B Bumpkin. A looked at Link "Hey there kid, don't just stand around. Help us." He told Link. B looked at Link as well "I don't know why, but this tree feels strange as we cut it." He told Link. Link turned around to see the soldiers running toward him, he turned left and ran straight into The Lost Woods. The soldiers stopped outside the woods "We can't go in there, we'll never make it out. And neither will he." The soldier in charge told the rest, they turned around and walked away.

Link walked through the lost woods, the fog was thick and he could barely see in front of him. He walked a few feet and through a hollowed out log, he walked until he stumbled into a hole. Link fell into the hole, he readied for the landing and landed on his feet. He looked around to realize he was in some sort of cave, he noticed he was on a ledge. Behind him were several chests, Link opened them all to find they were full of rupees, he took all of the rupees and put them in his satchel. He turned around and jumped off the ledge where an opening was on top of a staircase on his right, he walked through the opening. A rough looking guy with a green hat and an overbite looked at him, he ran up to Link "Okay, give me any rupees you got!" He shouted. Link drew his sword and put it up to the thief's throat "I don't think so." Link said. The thief looked at Link stunned. "Hey kid, take it easy. We're both friends here." He said backing up. Link put his sword away "Where am I?" He asked the thief "This is a hideout for thieves, you get a free pass this time. But next time, don't enter without permission. By the way, one of our ex members is in the desert out west. If you need a lock picked, he's your guy." The thief told Link. Link nodded and walked out of the cave, he was back in The Lost woods outside of a hollowed out tree stump.

Link walked around The Lost Woods, he smelled a sweet sickly smell. He walked around trying to track the smell, he found the source: a mushroom. The mushroom had a yellow stem and a red top, it smelled of rotten fruit, Link put it in his pocket. Link wandered around the woods, he headed south through another hollowed out log. He walked through The Lost Woods, he spotted another thief sitting on a stump. Link walked through the clearing past the thief, the thief stood up and charged at Link. The thief tackled Link to the ground, and got on top of him. The thief looked through his satchel and found the rupees "I'll be taking these." He told Link. The thief stood up and put his satchel on his back, Link stood up and drew his sword. Link cut the strap on the satchel, which fell off the thief's back. Link grabbed the satchel and looked at the thief "Better luck next time mate." Link said in a cocky tone, the thief turned around and pulled out a stack of knives. Link looked at the knives, sword in his hand he smiled "Don't bring a knife to a sword fight." He said holding his sword up. The thief held the blade of one of the knives in his hand and threw it at Link, the knife hit a tree directly behind Link. Link turned around staring at the throwing knife sticking out of the tree, he turned back around to see the thief had another knife ready to throw. Link turned around and ran south, he ran threw a hollowed out log and saw an exit out of the woods. Link was out of The Lost Woods, he found himself behind a house, two soldiers in green were patrolling the area.


	5. Chapter 4: The Legend

Chapter 4: The Legend

Link hid behind a bush, he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the first soldier. The boomerang hit the soldier, Link ran and thrust his sword into the soldier's skull. The second soldier charged at Link, he sidestepped the soldier and knocked him down. Link rammed his sword through the soldier's back, coming out of his chest. Link pulled hos sword out and put it away, he walked to the front of the building. The house had red paint and two ceramic skulls on each side of the door, a sign over the door said "Fortune Teller" Link shrugged his shoulders, and walked in. Inside the place was decorated, a green rug on the floor, with a strip of red carpet running from the door to the counter, the walls were paibted purple, and good luck charms filled the shelves. Link walked up to the counter, where a woman in a purple robe and hood looked at Link "You look like you have a great destiny, may I tell your fortune? I'll make it cheap." She asked Link. Link looked at the crystal ball on the table, then at her "Okay." He replied. The woman raised her hands over the crystal ball and waved, she looked into the ball "I see a young boy, with the spirit of a hero. He will overcome many obstacles, and trials. He will have to fight armored statues in the east, he will have to cross the desert to the west, he will climb a great mountain. The boy will be sucked into another world, a dark world full on monsters. I see a sword on a pedestal, the boy must pass the three trials of the hero to claim it. I see a demonic being on top of a great pyramid, the hero will fight this being. That is all I see." She told Link. Link reached into his satchel and looked at her "How much?" He asked. "15 Rupees, go and be healthy." She told him. Link handed her three blue rupees worth 15, he turned around and walked out of the building.

Outside Link saw a sign, he looked at it. The sign read "East, Sanctuary. South, Kakariko Vilage." Link turned around and walked south, he entered the village. The village was quiet, and peaceful. Link walked to a run down building that looked out of place, he entered the building. A man in red wearing glasses sat in a chair, he looked at Link "Hey, I know you kid. You and your uncle sell apples here in the village, Link right?" He asked Link. Link nodded and looked around "This building is run down." Link said. The guy stood up and walked over to him "This used to be a hideout for thieves, a man named Blind was their leader. He was real sensitive to light, he hated the light. He disappeared years ago, but his loot is still hid in this house. I'm scared to explore myself, so if you find anything you can keep it." He told Link sitting back down. Link walked downstairs into the basement, the basement was dark but Link could make out four treasure chests. Link walked around opening the chests, he noticed a crack in the wall. A barrel stood beside it that had "Combustible" written on it, Link opened the barrel. The barrel was full of black powder, he grabbed a handful and made a trail a few feet back. Link used his lantern and lit the black powder, which burned the trail and made it's way to the barrel. Link took cover as the barrel exploded blowing a hole where the crack was, inside was pots full of rupees, and a treasure chest. Link opened the chest and found bombs, he put the bombs in his satchel and walked back upstairs.

Link walked back outside, he noticed the house next door it was a long structure with two doors on each side. Link looked at his map, and realized this was the elder's house. Link walked in the door on the left, the house was empty, he walked through the open doorway inside the house. On the other side of the house was an old woman washing clothes in a tub, she recognized Link "Oh hi Link, how can I help you?" She asked him. "I'm looking for the elder, have you seen him?" He asked in return. "I haven't seen him since the wizard started abducting the descendants of the seven wise men, he's a descendant you know. Our daughter was one of the maidens, Sahasrahla went into exhile." She replied. Link looked at her "I need to know about The Master Sword." He told her. She stopped scrubbing and looked at Link "I don't remember the details exactly, but. Generations ago a race known as The Hylia inhabited this land, the Hylia scattered many treasures throughout Hyrule. The Master Sword is said to be one of the treasures, only those with the spirit of The Hero can wield it. Now this is only legend of course, nobody knows where the legendary blade is at. But rumors say it sleeps in the forest. Ask some of the villagers, I'm sure at least one knows Sahasrahla's whereabouts." She told Link. She turned around and went back to scrubbing, Link walked out of the house.


	6. Chapter 5: Having A Drink

Chapter 5: Having A Drink

Link walked through the village, not too many people were out. He come across a girl with read hair and a yellow dress pacing back and forth in front of her house, Link walked up to her. The girl was scared to see him "Help! He's cone to kidnap me! It's Link the one who kidnapped Princess Zelda, anyone soldiers, cone quickly!" The girl shouted running into the house. Link heard the door lock, he a soldier ran toward him. Link drew his sword and readied for battle, he and the soldier fought. Link held up his shield as the soldier thrust his sword at Link, Link slashed at the soldier. When the soldier dodged Link's thrust, Link knocked him out with his shield. Link thrust his sword into the fallen soldier's neck, and pulled his sword back out. Link ran away from the scene, and into the tavern. Inside the tavern, there were four people. An old man sat at a table in the corner sleeping, another old man was sitting at the bar drinking. A beautiful girl, with long brown hair and a short dress, sat across from the sleeping old man, she saw Link and smiled. The barkeep motioned Link to walk over "I know who you are, you don't look the type to kidnap. You're welcome here, anytime you want." He told Link. Link looked at the barkeep "Thank you, give me an ale." He replied. The barkeep poured Link a glass of ale, and handed it to him "On the house." The barkeep said. Link took a drink of his ale, and looked around the bar.

Link walked over to the sleeping old man, and the girl. He sat down, the old man stirred and looked at Link. He recognized Link, he looked at the boy with sorrowful eyes "You remind ne of my son, my youngest child. He loved to play the flute, he played it so good that the wildlife was drawn to its beautiful melody. He foolishly went to the mountain to seek the legendary Golden Power, but he never returned." The old man told Link. Tears started running down the old man's cheeks "I wonder where he is now, and what he is doing." The old man said in a somber broken voice. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, the girl looked at Link "He's my father, Jedidiah was his only son. My baby brother, he was gifted with instruments." She said. Link looked her in the eyes "I bet you miss him terribly." He replied. She smiled and looked at him "I do, but I have a strong feeling he's in a better place." She said. Link stood up and grabbed his glass, he walked back to the bar and put his glass down. The barkeep refilled his glass, Link sat at the bar. The girl stood up and followed Link, she sat beside him "I've seen you around, you come to the village to sell fruit." She said. Link looked at her "Yeah, I run an orchard with…well my uncle, but he passed recently." He replied. She held out her hand "I'm Katerina, and you are?" She asked. Link took her hand and kissed it "Link." He replied. She smiled and stood up "I hope to see you around Link." She said. Link looked at her "I hope so too, I'll see you Katerina." He replied.

Link finished his ale, he sat his glass down and stood up. He walked out of the tavern, and kept going through the village. He come a cross a cucco farm, a short stocky boy with blue hair was feeding the cuccos. Link approached the boy, the boy turned around and looked at Link "Hey Link, what's up?" He asked Link. Link looked around at the cuccos then at the boy "I'm looking for the elder, have you seen him?" He asked the boy. The boy put his feed sack down and looked at Link again "I know where he is, but you got to keep it to yourself. When Agahnim started abducting the maidens, he fled to a hideout in the west. Give me your map, I'll mark it for you." He said. Link handed him his map, and the boy drew an x on a building in the east. He handed Link back the map "Remember, don't tell anyone. I don't want nothing happening to him, okay?" He said. Link took the map and left the area, he left Kakariko Village to the south. He snuck past the soldiers patrolling the area, he come to a clearing away from the soldiers. He thought he heard a flute playing, and headed north to the sound. He come to Haunted Grove, he saw an apparition of a boy on a tree stump playing the flute. Link walked toward the tree stump, he noticed animals surrounding the stump listening to the boy play, he got closer and the apparition disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6: Finding The Elder

Chapter 6: Finding The Elder

Link left Haunted Grove, he walked past his house and continued East. He come to a bridge going north, he crossed the bridge and headed north. He kept going, he defeated the soldiers patrolling the area. He came across a small hut, with a witch stirring a pot. Link approached the witch, who stopped stirring and looked at Link. She sniffed around him, smelling something. "I smell a mushroom, with it I can finish my brew." She said. Link pulled the mushroom out of his pocket and handed it to her, she took the mushroom and put it in the pot. She pulled out a bag and handed it to him "That's magic powder, you can change the shape of things with it. Come back later for some medicine." She said. Link took the bag and put it in his pocket, he turned around and walked away. He headed south, until he cone across a fork in the road. Link turned left and headed east, he was outside a palace ruins. He walked up the staircase and headed north, he looked at his map to find the elder's location was close. He continued north through the palace ruins, he cone across an Armos Statue. Link walked toward the statue and it awoke, the statue started jumping toward him. Link slash at the statue and somehow hurt it, the statue was knocked back. It kept charging at Link who kept slashing it, he hit it four tines and it crumbled into pieces. Link saw he was above the building, and he jumped down and entered.

Inside the building sat an old bald man with a beard, he looked up at Link "Who are you?" He asked Link. Link sat down across from the old man. "I am Link, are you Sahasrahla?" Link asked. The old man sighed and said "I am indeed Sahasrahla, the Kakariko Village Elder. Why have you come all this way to seek me?" He asked Link. "I need to find The Master Sword, I was told you know where it is." Link replied. Sahasrahla looked Link in the eyes "Not just anyone could wield the sword of evil's bane, a Hero must be chosen by the sword it's self. The last Hero who wielded it had to find three spiritual stones to be worthy, the stones were destroyed, but three pendants were substituted in their places. The Hero must find these Three Pendants of Virtue, to be worthy of The Master Sword. The first pendant is hidden in a palace nearby, if you can retrieve it bring it back here." Sahasrahla told Link. Link stood up "I'll do that right now" He told the elder, Link turned around and left the building.

Link saw a set of steps behind the building, he walked to the back of the building and noticed another statue. He drew his sword and walked toward the statue, it awoke and jumped after him. Link slashed it with his sword, and it flew back. Link repeated this four times, until the statue crumbled into pieces, Link then walked up the steps. He made his way toward The Eastern Palace, fighting Armos Statues and soldiers on the way, he finally come to a set of steps leading up to the palace. He walked to the top, where a soldier spotted him. Link and the soldier fought, Link dodged the soldier's slash, and ducked. Link swept the soldier's feet out from under him, and he hit the ground. Link finished off the soldier with a blow to the head with his sword, Link walked to the entrance where two Armos Statues stood. The statues awoke and charged at Link, he slashed hos sword sideways hitting both statues, he once again repeated the act until the statues fell into pieces. Link put away his sword, he looked at his map to make sure that this was the place, it matched the palace on the map. Link put away his map, and he sighed. Link readied himself for what dangers lurked inside the dungeon, he walked into the palace. When he entered the door shut behind him, steel bars fell from the top of the doorway, barring the entrance. Link turned around to see the bars, he turned back around and drew his sword.


	8. Chapter 7: Eastern Palace

Chapter 7: The Eastern Palace

Link looked around the entrance of the palace, two statues caught his eye. The statues were of Eyegores a mythical beast in Hyrule, he examined the statue. He saw that the path forked to three hallways, he checked the left hallway first. The left hallway come to a dead end, so he checked the right one with the same result. Link stepped on a floor switch that opened the door to the center hallway, he walked through the door. In this room was a long hallway, four strange looking creatures called Popos squirmed around the room. Link drew his sword and killed these things, the door leading to the next room opened up. Link walked through the door, where blue orbs were coming his way. Link ducked into the openings in the walls, when he had a window he ran dodging the balls. A giant ball come his way, Link ducked into another opening out of the way of the ball, when it passed Link went on. He climbed the stairway into the next room, over the rails he saw a big treasure chest and Stafos. Link walked to the room in his left and the door shut behind him. Four Stafos patrolled the floors, Link pulled out his boomerang and threw it at one, the boomerang didn't stun the monster but it hurt him. Link threw the boomerang a few more times, until the Stafos fell into a pile of bones. Link took out the rest of the stafos, using the same method. The door opened up on the left, and Link continued on.

In the next room, there were piles of bones and five pots, four pots in the corners of the room amd one in the center. Link walked through this room, he looked around at the piles of bones. The bones started rattling, and four Stafos appeared out of the piles. Link picked up a pot and threw it at one of the Stafos, this knocked the Stafos back into a pile of bones. Link repeated the act, defeating the skeletons with the flower pots, until all the Stafos were defeated. The door opened to the north and Link walked through, he come to a treasure chest. Inside the treasure chest was a map of the dungeon, Link looked at the map to see that another key laid east of the building, as well as the Big Key. Link walked down the stairs and to the room on the right, in the next room he come to a while tile on the wall. Link touched the tile, when he heard Sahasrahla's voice "Link, can you hear me?" He asked Link "Yes elder, I can hear you." Link replied. "We can talk telepathically when you touch these tiles, listen carefully. You can use the weapon hidden in this dungeon to defeat the armored ones, now go get the pendant." Sahasrahla's voice said. Link continued on through to the next room.

Link was in the room now with two Stafos, the Eyegores, and the big treasure chest. He walked to the Eyegores waking one up, it ran after him until it suddenly stopped and went back to sleep. Link picked up a pot and walked back to it, when it awoke and ran toward him, Link threw the pot at the Eyegore defeating it. Link picked up another pot and repeated with the second Eyegore, he then defeated the Stafos in the same manner. He continued on east, he come to a room with more Popos circling the room. He killed the Popos and continued south, he was in a dark hallway he went south east to a door. He walked through the door where more Popos and some Stafos roamed the room, he killed the Popos, he threw his boomerang at a Stafos four times until it was defeated, he did the rest of them the same way. A treasure chest appeared in the center of the room, Link opened it up to find a small key. Link took the small key and left the room, he continued west to a locked door, he used the small key on the door opposite of the room he just left.

Inside this room was a treasure chest guarded by Popos and Antifairies, Link noticed two Eyegores sitting on opposite sides of the chest, he woke one up and it chased after him, he picked up a pot in the corner of the room and threw it at the Eyegore. The Eyegore was defeated, Link did this to the second Eyegore. When the Eyegores were defeated, Link killed the Popos. The Antifaries scattered across the room leaving the chest, Link quickly opened the chest which contained the Big Key, Link took the Big Key out of the chest and left the room to to the north. He was back in the room where he found the dungeon map, he continued east back to the room with the big chest. Inside this room the Stafos and Eyegores reappeared, Link defeated the Stafos, and he opened the big chest with the key. Inside yhos chest was a bow and a few arrows, Link got his bow ready. More Stafos dropped from the ceiling, but these were different, they took their heads off and threw them at Link. The skulls floated across the room, backing Link into a corner, he slashed his sword at them to try to get them to back off. The skulls suddenly dissapeared, Link woke the Eyegore on the right up and shot it with him bow, the arrow hit the monster in the eye, killing him. Link killed the second Eyegore the same way, he continued north heading through the door on top of a stairway.

This room was dark, Link held his lantern in front of him, he got close to spot more Eyegores and Popos. Link killed the Popos with his sword and the Eyegores with his bow, one of the Eyegores dropped a small key, Link used the small key on the door at the top left of the room. In this next room, he killed the Eyegores and continued west. He was in a room with no enemies but several holes in the walls, he walked through the room, when orbs started shooting out of the walls. Link found the floor switch that opened the door, he ran through the door on the left. He was met with three red Eyegores, he readied his bow and walked over to one, the monster awoke and chased Link who shot it in the eye with his bow. The arrow didn't defeat the monster it kept after him, Link shot it again killing it. He dispatched the rest of the monsters the same way, he stepped on the floor switch and continued west. He come to a room with Stafos and a locked door with a big keyhole to the north, he ignored the skeletons and unlocked the big door.

Inside this room was six Armos Statues, only these were different, bigger with swords and shields. Link walked closer to these Armos Knights when they awoke, they started bouncing across the room toward Link, Link shot at one with his bow, it seemed to have hurt it. These Armos Knights lined up side by side at the other end of the room, Link shot the one on the far left, they started bouncing toward him then formed a circle. Link shot another one, they bounced toward him, he then shot another. They went back unto a line formation on the opposite side of the room, Link shot the one at the far left again and the statue crumbled into pieces, he took aim and shot another. The statues made another circle formation and Link shot one, the statue also crumbled into pieces. Link kept this up, shooting a statue until there was one left. The lone statue changed it's strategy, it turned red and jumped in the air, it come down hard trying to crush Link. Link dodged the statue and shot it with and arrow, he kept dodging the statue and shooting it. Link found himself out of arrows, he drew his sword, when the statue come down again Link dodged it and slashed it with his sword. The statue crumbled into pieces, among the ceramic dust that lay on the floor was a green pendant, Link picked it up when he heard the Elder's voice "Link, you have the pendant. Bring it to me." He told Link. Link walked out of the room and made his way out of the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9: Staying At Katerina's

Chapter 8: Staying At Katerina's

Link walked into Sahasrahla's hideout, the old man looked up at Link "Did you get it?" He asked Link. Link held his hand up, the pendant dangled from his fingers, the old man smiled. Link sat down in a chair next to the elder, the old man looked at the pendant "I'll tell you more of the Legend: 400 years ago, the Golden Power and the Sacred Realm was but a myth, the only one who took it to heart was a Gerudo thief. This man used one of your ancestors to gain access to this realm, and claim the Triforce. He was sealed away by six sages, and the princess. His power grew in the Sacred Realm, he used a price, another one of your ancestors to spread the word of The Golden Power. Many greedy souls tried to seek this Golden Power but upon entering the corrupted Golden Land, became beasts and demonic beings. A great war broke out and The Knights of Hyrule fought to protect the land from these monsters, the new king Icibus has summoned seven men from across the land to seal the portal. You carry the bloodline of the Hylian Knights, and the Legendary Hero of Time. It is your destiny to fight the evil one." He told Link

Link stood up and left the hideout, he made his way back to Kakariko Village. He walked north into the village, and walked into the tavern. He sat down and the bartender looked at him "Hey kid, what'll it be?" He asked Link. Link reached into his satchel put a blue rupee on the counter "Whiskey." Link replied. The bartender took the rupee and smiled "Coming right up." He said. He poured Link a glass of whiskey and sat it down in front of him, Link picked up the glass and took a drink. Katerina walked to the bar where Link was sitting, she sat down next to him and crossed her legs. Link looked at her bare legs and smiled, he looked up at her and she smiled at him "Been out exploring I see." She said. Link smiled and looked her in the eyes "Yeah, thought I'd relax and have a drink. Nice seeing your pretty face in here." He replied. Link finished hos whiskey and stood up, Katerina stood up as well, she took Link's hand and walked with him out of the bar. They walked outside, the night sky was beautiful, Katerina stopped and looked at Link, she kissed him passionately. She quit kissing him and looked him in the eyes "I always thought you were cute, wanna come to my house?" She asked him. "What about your father?" He asked in return "He lives at that tavern, we're fine." She replied. She took Link by the hand and lead him through the village to her house.

She opened the door and walked through, Link followed behind her. The house resembles Link's, except the bed was in the middle and the table was on the left, Link looked around the house. Katerina took Link by the hand and lead him to the bed, they started making out heavy, Link rubbed his hand up her thigh and started rubbing her clit. Katerina moaned in pleasure, she took off her dress exposing her naked body, she laid down on the bed. Link stripped naked and climbed on top of her, he started thrusting into her, Katerina moaned and panted. She started moving her hips, thrusting into his thrusts, they made love for an hour before she came. Link came after she did, they laid in the bed making out, Katerina looked him in the eyes. "That was amazing for my first time." She told him. Link smiled "Yeah, it sure was." He replied. He and Katerina laid and bed and made out some more, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Link woke up at sunrise, he stood up to get dressed, after he got dressed he looked at the beautiful naked girl laying in bed. Link kissed Katerina on top of the head, he grabbed his sword and shield walked out of the house, the sun was shining bright in Hyrule.

Link walked through the village, an elderly woman was sweeping her sidewalk when she noticed Link. He walked up to the old woman and she looked at him "Oh Link, it's you. Rumors say you kidnapped the princess, but I still trust you." She said smiling. Link thanked her and continued on, he walked out of the village to the south and into the library. Inside the library on top of the bookshelf laid a book, the book of Mudora, Link dashed at the book knocking it off the bookshelf, Link picked up the book and left the library. He walked south and east, he made his way to the desert Palace to the west. On his way he passed a middle aged man with black hair and mustache, he stopped and looked at the man, the man spit and looked at Link. "Piss off." He told Link. Link ignored the man and kept on going through the desert, he made it to the entrance of the palace. The entrance was blocked by a ceroamic ugly head with it's tongue sticking out, he looked around and noticed two more of the exact same statue on the opposite corners. Link noticed an inscription on a plaque in the middle, he read the inscription which was in Hylian. Link pulled out his book and translated the words "To open the way to go forward, make a wish and it will be granted." Link wished for the entrance to open. The statues started moving until the top statue blocked the exit, and the two other statues were on each side of the entrance, Link walked into this palace ready for anything.


End file.
